Advent of Destruction
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: What if Naruto was born into DXD world and become the incarnation of destruction rather than fulling his destiny of becoming the second God of Christianity. Read Author Notes... Enjoy! No Gay or Harem!


**Speech** \- "NTTL is great,"

 **Thoughts** \- _Wow! NTTL is great_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and High School DXD.**

 **In this fic all the religions are interwoven to my liking. So, it doesn't follow any holy script and don't get offended.s**

 **I wrote this a while ago though forgot to post it but here it is. Tell me is it good or not?**

* * *

"I want to destroy them all, you know? They are your children aren't they? So, why help me?" Naruto questioned suspiciously as he eyed the reincarnation of the destruction itself or maybe the being who was the responsible for that particular words existence in the first place.

Naruto stiffened as he saw those green enchanting eyes sizing him up as if they were weighting his worth on whatever scale existed for this omnipotent being. Naruto desired this power not the promise of the future godhood. He didn't care about the splendors and glory of future he yearned for power now; the power to protect what he was left with, so he could move on from past and truly begin to live again as he was now only a hollow shell of human being.

Naruto relaxed when he saw the supreme predator turning his eyes away though he did seem in the deep thoughts and Naruto preyed that he hadn't offended this existence as nothing would be able to protect him from the wrath of destruction itself. It didn't matter that he had the essence of the God of Christianity in him. The God was as powerful as this being no doubt but their powers were fundamentally different to begin with. The God represented the creation, his power was to create not destroy but on the other hand this being personified the destruction.

" **I know what you desire child. You shouldn't forget that I am one of the primordial gods. I came in existence around the same time when the God of Christianity and the death came to be. Unlike others we can see anything we wish and after a single glance I could see all that hatred you have for my children,"** primal being announced/commanded. Naruto had never in his short whole life had felt this confused as he was feeling right now as his very being was dominated in every single way.

"I apologies my lord but still why help me? Even if you are the incarnation of the annihilation and domination you're still a primordial god and unlike others it's your job to maintain the balance so wouldn't it be better if I stayed the same?" Naruto articulated his each and every word carefully. He might be a hot head but no one could blame him for being an idiot.

" **It's simple. It's my duty to give what my true worshipers want and you're the first one in the decades to truly recite my name with so much passion and yearning that it resonated throughout my very being. You doesn't truly follow me yet you yearned for me with your whole being; truly fascination though as you aren't a true follower of mine I shouldn't grant your wish, but how could I not reward that kind of determination?"** Now that was surprising as it wasn't everyday you saw the incarnation of chaos smiling at you in amusement. At that very moment Naruto knew that he might be signing up for something truly frightening.

" **Though make no mistake. My children might've forgotten me after the corruption of that idiotic son of god; Lucifer. I am still their father. I might not cuddle my children like the God of Christianity did but I too care for them. I won't stop you from extracting your revenge as it is by your own choice but if I ever felt that you're becoming an evil yourself then I would be the one to erase your existence,"** Lord of destruction warned, and Naruto immediately bobbed his head in submission. No matter how powerful one might be, it wasn't wise to anger this particular existence even the Dragons avoided his domain like plaque. Like I told you before; Naruto was totally screwed.

"So, will you bless me my lord?" Naruto asked politely though his glee at the prospect of attaining such power wasn't hidden from the primordial god.

" **Yes child I will help you, but you should reconsider. My powers might be even trickier for you to control. If you wish I can remove the essence of God so you can use your power as you wish. It would take a while for you to manifest and mold your energy to your liking but you humans learn fast; after your entire race defined the evolution and change."** Naruto knew that the God was telling the truth and it would much better for him in the long term, but he desired strength now. He might be able to mold his energy to his liking without the influence of the God's essence but truth was that his existence was a mold for the birth of a god and he knew that higher ups in Bible faction wouldn't be very happy he suddenly decided to get rid of the essence of their cherished god because he desired revenge and the essence of the God in him prevented him from seeking destruction.

 _What moron decided to plant the essence of the god in me; a human, anyway? Did they forget that our race have the gift of free will? How come they expect me to be all peachy and forgiving? I am not a nun damn it! I am not some hero. I am just an average human being who only wants to protect the people I love and cherish nothing more!_ Naruto thought bitterly as he pondered whether to accept the lord's essence or not.

"My lord, I know I am over stepping my boundaries but I would like my powers to be more like you?" Naruto politely requested. _I would be damned before I say something as gay as please plant your essence in me!_ Naruto thought in mortification as it was literally he was asking for.

" **You're a smart child. You know that Biblical faction won't leave you alone if you were to do something as bold as that, but if you become my advocate then they won't be able to harm you. I can see keen sense in your reasoning but you're underestimation the power of destruction child. If you sever lost control you would keep on destroying and annihilating everything in your path till nothing is left. Even I had be cautions of my own strength as even I lose my reasoning when I am in rage. It is also another reason why other beings don't meddle in my domain and I don't meddle in their affairs. I would've liked to maintain the neutrality though I can see a storm coming that would affect the whole world. So, I would help you; child but in return you've to become my advocate and render the divine judgment on the evildoers for daring to infiltrate my domain,"** the God of Destruction asked if he would be able to help him or not. Naruto was smart enough to know when such existence asked you to do something you did it ASAP!

"It would be my pleasure my lord," Naruto drawled out sweetly as he bowed deeply. His long hairs shadowing his gleeful eyes and grinning face though Naruto also missed the twinkle of amusement the Lord Shiva had in his eyes.

* * *

 **Written by – NarutoTheTrueLegend**


End file.
